Exhaust from turbine sections of gas turbine engines may include uncombusted oxygen. Similarly, if the gas turbine engine is a bypass engine, the bypass air also contains oxygen. Some gas turbine engines may include an augmentor section capable of providing afterburning capabilities. In these gas turbine engines, the exhaust from the turbine section and/or the bypass air may be mixed with additional fuel and combusted in the augmentor section. This secondary combustion further increases the thrust of the gas turbine engine by increasing velocity of the fluid exiting the gas turbine engine. Due to the significant variance in velocity of the exhaust, some of these gas turbine engines may include a variable, or convergent, nozzle capable of changing in dimension based on the velocity of the exhaust fluid. This allows the nozzle to have an optimal shape during afterburning and non-afterburning portions of a flight.